The performance of typical Internet applications like TCP, VoIP etc. suffers from the unreliable wireless communications. It has been shown that one can achieve significant performance gain by improving the communication reliability at PHY and link layer.
Thus, a strong need exists for techniques to couple HARQ-ARQ in wireless networks to improve communication reliability at the PHY and link layer.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.